The histology facility produces virtually all of the paraffin, plastic and frozen sections for our work. In addition, the direct develops new techniques to extend our research capabilities. Past and ongoing research includes the development of methods to enable whole mount staining of older embryos, and the modification of traditional paraffin methods to enable in situ hybridization and improved morphology.